FMA Drabble Meme: Send Requests!
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: I love writing FMA but never seem to have any good ideas. So send me some! First drabble is Olivier/Miles, because I love them. Leave your story ideas in a review/PM and I'll see what I can do! :D
1. MilesOlivia

**FMA Drabble Meme: Send Requests!**

**AN: I like writing, but I never have good ideas. So send me some! I'm pretty openminded and I like all the pairings in FMA on one level or another. Don't be shy :D I have started the first drabble with some Olivia/Miles.**

"You idiot! How would that attack ever turn out in our favor?"

"I understand your hesitation, General. But think about it. If we go through the south and through the back roads up to the east, then our troops would be in Drachma's capital by the morning."

Olivier snorts in derision and Miles fights the urge to raise a silver eyebrow at her. Such a response would end in his death. Or at least his removal from the bed, which would be just as unpleasant, if not more so.

"After we wiped out a full platoon of theirs, after we helped overthrow Central, do you think that part of the border is still unwatched? Even they couldn't be that stupid." Her tone is hard, arrogant. It doesn't seem like the right voice for the woman currently lounging naked in his bed, flat on her belly like she was sunbathing.

But then, he had to tread carefully if he wanted to sleep on a bed tonight. Never mind that it was his quarters and his bed.

"It's the only way of entry that makes sense. Okay then what if we lead some men here." Miles taps her left shoulder blade, as she continues ignoring him. He is not discouraged.

"And then we lead them though the river." He draws an imaginary line to the middle of her naked back. "And then here so we can avoid the military base, and therefore blood shed."

"Don't insult me. You think we can't handle a little blood loss? If anyone loses blood it'll be those damn Drachmen soldiers."

"But it's good to avoid some fighting if we can. They're not going to give us the capital easily." Miles chides gently. "So we'll split up here." He taps one of her vertebrae, which to his delight seems to startle her. "And then we'll march down to the Capitol." He travels a few vertebrae down. "Then from there we attack from both sides." He pokes both sides of her hips and she springs up and slaps him. She's furious. He's laughing despite his sense of self preservation, because she's the angriest naked women he's ever seen.

"That attack is even more ludicrous than the last! And don't touch my ass when we're planning an invasion!" Olivier is flushed with anger, and he no longer wishes to argue with her. He kisses her, the only effective way to shut up her, providing that she doesn't bite a hole in his lip to gain freedom. Which for the record she has done. Six times.

"Ow!"

Seven.

A minute passes. Then two.

"Is your lip still bleeding?"

"Yes."

"Good." She takes his half of the blanket and rolls over to her side.

"Sir, can I have that back?"

She says nothing.

"It's a little cold."

"Survival of the fittest, Miles. Survival of the fittest."

Worst pillow talk ever.

AN: Miles secretly likes being bossed around XD.


	2. Breda and Fuery meet Den

FMA Drabble Meme: Send Requests!

AN: I received a very interesting prompt from LZ. Thanks and I will do my best!

"Stop pulling!" Winry wasn't sure how an old dog like Den could tug on the leash with such strength, but then again automail did nothing do discourage enthusiasm. The boys she was going to visit certainly weren't stopped by the metal they were made of.

She couldn't blame Den. Central was a bustling metropolis. Beautiful really. Den had been fairly calm on the long train road there, simply curling up and dozing off by her feet. She must have looked like quite the mess arriving at Colonel Mustang's office, which a half metal dog pulling one arm and her toolkit balanced precariously on her hip.

The officers all look mildly amused to see her struggling and one (maybe Havoc?) takes her kit off her hands.

"That's one hell of a dog there." Breda laughs. "Is this your long lost brother or something Ed?"

"Don't be stupid," Ed chides, "That's just old Den. He's a good boy too, isn't he?" He scratches the dogs ear with his good hand, and Winry lets the leash fall out of her hand. Den was very happy to see Edward, and it was no use trying to hold back an excited dog.

"What happened to him?" Fuery asks kindly.

"It's a long story really."

"Poor dog. Is he in pain?"

"What the hell, Fuery, you've never asked me if my arm gave me pain!" Edward's outburst is cut off by Den's barking.

"Isn't it obvious, Fullmetal? He likes dogs more than he likes you. Plus I think that dog might actually be taller." Breda and Havoc all chuckle at Mustang's joke and Ed starts to sputter angrily. Winry turns to the bespectacled man again.

"No, I think he's pretty happy. He gets tired a lot, but he is getting up in years." She pats Den's flank affectionately. "His automail surgery went better than Ed's honestly."

"Ah I see. Well maybe that's because he's easier to work with." Breda muses.

"I'm easy to work with!" Ed spits. Mustang and Havoc break out into manic laughter. Hawkeye and Falman choose not to comment. Alphonse is attempting to calm everyone down, a lost cause if she ever saw one. The room is in such an uproar that Winry finds that Breda and Fuery are the only two people she is even still talking with.

"I wish I had had a dog when I was younger." Fuery sighs.

"I thought you had." Breda starts but then he seems to remember something and looks a little sad.

"Yeah Mitsy, loved running around the yard. And then…." To Winry's alarm, Fuery seems almost teary.

"Yeah, a car got her when she ran out of the yard. You were telling me about that." Breda explains, mostly to Winry.

"She was such a nice dog! And now I can't have another one because I live in the barracks." Fuery sniffs. Den seems to sense his sadness and comes over to him looking almost sympathetic.

"Well, um…" Winry stutters, "I really should keep Ed from killing his superior. Why don't you two take Den for a little walk? It was a long train ride, he'll need the exercise."

Fuery lights up. "Absolutely! I'll be glad to!" He takes the leash and Breda follows him, slightly less excited, but looking relieved that his comrade is no longer close to tears.

Winry smiles. She's glad she made them happy. And with that thought she grabs her trusty wrench and hurls it at Ed's head, effectively ending his argument with the colonel.

AN: Hope this was what you wanted. It was fun to write.


	3. Sad Royai

FMA Drabble Meme: Send Requests!

AN: Sorry I took awhile to update, but hopefully this will be worth the wait! This is the sad Royai fic, that Silence That Kills Me requested. I liked writing it, and I hope everybody likes it :D

She had denied herself of many things. Her life was one of sacrifice and duty, and pleasure and happiness were not high on her priority list. Father had provided for her financially. Riza had never been hungry growing up, and she had gotten a very full education. Still there was little affection in that house. The most time she ever spent with her father at once was when he tattooed those damn runes of her back. She wasn't one to spend lots of time on or for herself. She visited the Elric brothers, she walked Hayate, she worked and supported General Mustang. These things brought her a great deal of happiness and satisfaction, but they weren't for herself.

People who had assisted in a military ordered genocide do not get to live joyful lives. Not even if a perfect opportunity for happiness is right there on your couch staring with unseeing eyes.

She loves him far more than she should. Romantics can claim that love is sweet and joyous all they want. There is no joy in being willing to die, kill and live for another person. She'd destroy herself and him and drown in the pain of it all if he asked her to.

There is no joy in this, but through the years she had decided that this is the most beautiful pain she's ever been in.

He's a damned man. She's okay with this. She too has been damned from the start. All the rules they've broken, all the pain, all the little moments they denied themselves out of self loathing suddenly don't matter anymore. Her life, her pain, her sacrifice was all for him. Couldn't she just have one kiss? One indulgence.

His eyelashes flutter when she kisses him. Roy seems stunned and his hands are light as he rests them on her back. He pushes her away after too brief a moment and she can see in his cloudy eyes a look of guilty wonderment, like he didn't deserve her but wanted her anyways.

He pulls away.

Riza smiles sadly and walks away. She knows it's not a rejection.

She knows he has dated a lot of women. He bought them drinks, he took them to expensive dinners, but they saw a high ranking military official with a nice car. They never knew him. Not like she does. She knows of the lonely foster child raised by his aunt in a brothel of all places, she knows the cheerful, optimistic teenager. She has made her acquaintance with the man that had burned people and churches, with the overworked colonel, the blind man…..

He was quite simply, scared shitless because he had never slept with anyone that knew how much he has been through, never started a relationship with someone he couldn't hide his faults from. He had always been so irritated when Hughes would call and talk about his darling wife and adorable daughter. But looking at him, knowing him like she does….

Roy Mustang wants somebody to love him. She has loved him all along, and he hadn't done anything about it. The law of fraternization, his tendency to run around with different women, that wasn't it, that wasn't why.

If Roy Mustang let himself be with her, he'd be admitting to himself that he wanted to be happy. If he admitted that he wanted to be happy despite all the sins he committed in war, then his guilt would get even worse. And that was saying something.

They were two people very much in love with each other, but if he wasn't ready to stop hating himself enough to let her in, then she wasn't going to push.

But he would get to that point. She knew it. She just had to wait him out.

The next time they kissed, he wouldn't pull away.


	4. ScarXMarcoh

FMA Drabble Meme: Send Requests!

AN: I got a request for ScarXMarcoh, which is something I've never written before, but it sounds like it could be quite cute. I see them both as rather parental, and I hope you don't mind that I added a bit of AlMei. I couldn't resist.

Mei fidgeted nervously at the hem of her collar. It was only a matter of time before she wore a thread loose. Scar watched her seemingly unconcerned but he knew he needed her to calm down at some point before her head exploded.

Head explosions were his area of expertise after all. Well, they used to be. He had been traveling with Major Miles and General Mustang the last couple of years, helping to restore some of the bad will between Amestris and Ishval. It was a grueling process to say the least. Mustang might have had a serious change of heart after his involvement with the war, but sins like that aren't easily forgotten or forgiven. Once the refugees saw him and the Major however, they seemed more willingly to listen. He couldn't help developing respect for Hawkeye and Mustang after his conversations with them. If he had learned to appreciate anything it was redemption.

As rewarding as his work was, his purpose was different today. He had found himself in Xing today because Mei Chang was facing something life-changing and he wanted to observe it.

He was not supposed to be in this room however. He should be outside with the others. Still he couldn't bring himself to leave Mei in such distress.

"This just changes everything! This is awful! She said she'd show up, but she's not here and she's supposed to be here! What am I supposed to do?"

Despite the fact that Mei was in her early twenties now she still had a rather high pitched voice, and her panicked state only made it worse, if the way Shao Mei was covering her ears was any indication.

"Is everything all right in here? It's almost time." The distinctive gravelly voice was very easy to recognize, but at hearing the warning, Mei just got more frantic.

"Oh Dr. Marcoh, it's awful! She isn't here!"

Of course not. Why would a dirty whore like Mei's mother actually show up on this day? She had never played any part in the child's upbringing. Mei's responsibility all those years ago had been to cross the perilous desert, find a Philosophers Stone, and return home safety so that her clan didn't die out. What kind of parent let's a young girl travel alone, with men like himself and Marcoh? What kind of mother teaches her child to covet something as dreadful as the red stone?

Marcoh had expressed concerns previously over Mei asking her mother to join her on this important day, and Scar had automatically agreed that when the woman didn't come, they'd step in and not let the young princess get too upset over it.

This was after all, a very crucial day.

"Don't tear at your hair. Winry spent so long putting it up." Marcoh keeps her from pulling at her pinned up braids in her frustration.

"I wanna hold Shao Mei!" She leaps toward the panda and it leaps toward her, but both men hold them back.

"She'll shed all over your dress! It's almost time, my dear, I must go out there!" Marcoh glances at Scar almost desperately, silently asking him what they should do.

"You're mother is not going to walk you down Mei. Marcoh needs to go out front, so I will do it." Scar declares and Mei instantly lights up. Her moods change so quickly that it's really frightening.

"Really?!" She beams at him and he offers her his arm, somewhat awkwardly and she takes it happily. Marcoh darts out to his position in front and Scar and Marcoh await their cue.

"This will change your life forever. There's no going back from this Mei." He tells her.

She giggles and nervously squeezes his arm a little harder and they walk.

Marcoh clears his throat.

"We are gathered here today to join Mei Chang and Alphonse Elric in holy matrimony. Who gives this young women to be wed?"

"That would be me." Scar says, and then quietly he addresses the groom.

"There are no suits of armor here and your brother is no longer an alchemist. Make her happy or I will end you."

Alphonse, who had looked positively happy upon seeing his young bride, pales extremely quickly and gulps.

"Yes, I will. I…. I promise."

Satisfied that the groom is duly warned, Scar smirks and lets Marcoh continue the ceremony.

A few hours later the happy couple is dancing, Roy Mustang and Havoc are drunk off their asses and Riza's trying to keep them in line. Fullmetal and his wife are trying to keep their youngest rom climbing into a rather large vase full of flowers.

Marcoh looks so odd dressed as a priest, squinting at the spectacle with his good eye, but the old man looks happy. They ended up being seated at the same table and they have a perfect view of Mei and Al dancing.

"What do you think Scar? We did okay."

Scar grunts in agreement. The kid turned out pretty good, and he likes to think it's because he and Marcoh had a say in it.

AN: Mei asked her mother instead of her father because I'm sure by this point Ling is Emporer.


End file.
